


sometimes i'll hear you singing

by sunny_umbrella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KPop AU, M/M, collabs?? something along those lines, the whole crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/pseuds/sunny_umbrella
Summary: Collabs aren't uncommon in Lance's line of work. It's just that this one is the first that will (probably, metaphorically) kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> eyy so like college is killing me with work rn but this has been floating around in my head for a long while  
> korean keith is near and dear to my heart...and i just really want all the collab songs from these two like??? they both sing irl???? it could be a thing?????

“A K-pop singer?” Lance stares at Pidge in disbelief. “You want me to collab with someone halfway around the world because you lost a bet with his _manager?_ ”

Pidge just rolls their eyes at him, focusing on their laptop again. “Jeez, Lance, you’d think that I’m trying to sell you into slavery or something. No,” they say firmly. “It’s 'cause Shiro – the other half of the duo – heard your latest single and thought that you two might be able to do some pretty good stuff.”

“And besides, you were the one who was talking about going international,” Hunk says. “This happened to pop up, and since you guys are both due for a new album, Pidge thought that it’d be a good idea for us to, I dunno, do the musician-thingy together?”

“But we don’t even speak the same _language!_ ” Lance hisses. “How are we going to collab if we can’t even speak the same language?”

“He’s from New York City, you idiot. He’s perfectly capable of cussing you out for that piece of idiocy you just said out loud.” Pidge spins the laptop around, adjusting the screen to show a Youtube video buffering. “Their latest single was from September. Shut your mouth and listen.”

Lance opens his mouth, partly to protest and partly because he wants to get the final word, but the bass drop that shudders out of the laptop speakers stops him in his tracks. It’s snappy and curt, attention-grabbing, and before he knows it, the backup instrumentals are kicking in and the song is in full force.

He doesn’t understand the lyrics at all, which he expected, but there’s translated lyrics on the screen courtesy of the video uploader, and the first thing he notices is that the two guys dancing on screen are _good_. None of that wimpy jumping around that he’s seen some of the other Billboard 100 singers doing; these guys look like they just came out of the gymnastics world championships, what with their choreo having them doing backflips over each other and intimidatingly clean moves. No wasted energy, no missteps or stumbles (something that Lance knows intimately well).

It’s from some music show, which means a lot of the choreo’s hidden by long swooping shots and close-ins on their faces, but Lance doesn’t care because this helps lead to the second thing that Lance notices.

Namely, that these guys are hot. Attractive. Probably strong enough to lift Lance’s skinny ass with one hand.

“Does that mean you’ll think about it?” Pidge grins at him, and Lance realizes that he probably said that last part out loud.

“Uh. Um.” He stalls for time, looking away from the screen, and feels the tips of his ears starting to burn. Well, shit. Pidge’s probably going to use this as blackmail material for the next couple _years_. “I guess that a collab would be pretty useful, right? Publicity and all that shit.”

“Yeah,” Hunk parrots him. “Pretty useful to be in close proximity with two of the most critically successful K-pop stars from the past five years.”

“Pretty useful that they’re actually, like, successful for a reason.” Pidge spins the laptop back to where Lance can see the screen again. There, covering the entire screen, is a splash page from a magazine, with sleek suits and half smirks and one of them is looking at the camera with his teeth tugging off his gloves—

—Lance tears his eyes away to look up at the ceiling, ignoring Pidge’s cackles, feeling his entire face burning. _Dios mío_ , he’s going to be stuck with a pair of _actual live model gods_ for the next two months of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i might just keep this more as a stress relief piece, with bits and pieces of the AU, instead of a dedicated work. (also these portrayals are not 100% accurate bc lance is easily impressed by hot people at first sight, as am i)  
> thank you to all that read this!


End file.
